


What happend to Jasper?

by Cherie99



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Doctor Clarke, Fluff, Hurt Bellamy, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7659034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherie99/pseuds/Cherie99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long pause of grouder-actions Jasper suddenly disapears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What happend to Jasper?

It was a cold night and it was raining buckets. Clarke and Bellamy lay inside the drop ship cuddled together to keep warm. Clarke’s head was resting on Bellamy’s chest, slowly rising and falling with each breath he took. By the rhythm of his breath she could say that he definitely was asleep. She turned her head to look at him and admired his sleeping face. It looked so peaceful and beautiful with his many freckles when he slept.  
“What are you looking at?” he suddenly murmured, startling Clarke into sitting upright. “I was just…” she tried not to look guilty “looking” she finished lamely. “Where?” he asked now with a smirk. Clarke rolled her eyes at his cocky behavior and he laughed. Then he sat up too and kissed her. “Come on. Let’s sleep” he said between his kisses. All she could do was make a “Mhm” sound before losing her mind in the heat she felt in all the places they were touching. Laying down Bellamy lifted his body on hers. He kissed her lips again, then her jaw line and then her neck. She began to pull off his shirt while his hands went under hers. Both topless her hands now went down to the waist band of his jeans. His hands stopped her. She broke off “What?” “Not here” he whispered his voice husky, “someone might here.” “Well, then let’s go somewhere else!” she whispered back with a seductive voice. “But it’s cold and wet and I wanna stay warm with you” he said, suddenly acting cute. Clarke couldn’t help but smile. “Alright. Let’s sleep then” she said pushing him down of her. He rolled onto the floor next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, spooning her. “Good night” he whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek. “Night” she replied, snuggling closer to him. Clarke closed her eyes and fell asleep to the sound of Bellamy’s breath mixing with her own.  
The next morning they were awoken of the sound of running feet outside the drop ship. Without warning Wells burst into the room. “Guys, wake up!” he almost yelled. Clarke broke away from Bellamy as if he’d burnt her and retrieved her shirt to cover herself. Bellamy was now on full alert and asked in a sleepy voice “What is it?” “The grounders invaded the camp” Wells said urgently. “They did WHAT?!” Bellamy yelled jumping up while putting his shirt on. “They took Jasper” “Shit! Is someone else hurt or something?” Clarke asked already with her medical look in her face. “Just some scratches and bruises apart from that, but Monty’s losing it” “Alright I’ll go and talk to him” Clarke said and with a last glance at Bellamy she left the drop ship. After asking around for a while, she found Monty by the creek. “Hey” Clarke said putting a hand on Monty’s shoulder. “Just heard about Jasper.” It took a moment until Monty looked at her. “Don’t worry we’ll find him!” she tried to cheer him up as she saw the tears in his eyes. “Yeah his corpse you might find” Monty said sarcastically. “If the grounders wanted to kill him why would they take him? There’s no logic in that, Monty. Don’t be so pessimistic.” “Maybe they’ll torture him for information and then kill him” Monty suggested. “Then we’ll find him before that I’d say. So let’s not just sit here and cry! Come on let’s go talk to Bell and we’ll make a plan to rescue him alright?” “Sure, whatever” Monty said gloomily. Together they walked back to the drop ship to find Bellamy standing there with some other delinquents. “We’re putting out a search party” Bellamy called to them when he saw them approach. “I’m in!” Clarke called immediately. “Me too” Monty said a while later.  
As soon as they’d finished preparing, they set off. Luckily Bellamy was a good tracker. They found the track on the ground very quickly. They followed the trail for half a day until they reached a cliff. “Great. Now what?” Monty asked slowly losing his faith. Making sure not to slip, Clarke carefully stepped to the edge and looked down. “Be careful, Clarke!” Bellamy called out from behind her, his voice full with concern. Clarke threw a look at him over her shoulder “I’m always careful.” “Can you see anything?” Monty asked. “No, nothing!” “Shit, they tricked us!” Bellamy kicked some stones aside in his frustration. “No. Wait!” Clarke yelled. “What is it?” Bellamy now came to her. “Do you see that?” she pointed downwards, “it looks like a cave.” “Yeah you’re right! I see it!” He called out. Monty stepped next to them. “How’re we gonna get down there?” “Did we take ropes with us?” Bellamy asked. “Only the short ones.” Monty replied. “How many?” “Four.” “Damn. That’s not enough.” “Are you sure? It’s not far down, we could let ourselves drop the last meter” Clarke suggested. “I mean we could try that’s for sure” Bellamy agreed. “Who wants to try?” “I volunteer!” Clarke said. “No! I’ll go! He’s MY best friend!” Monty stepped forward. “Alright, I’ll go with you” Bellamy said, “Clarke, you go fetch some long rope to pull us up afterwards.” “Ok, but be careful” she said, gave him a quick kiss and ran off. “Let’s get started” Bellamy said and grabbed the ropes from Monty. After they put them together Bellamy tied the rope around a nearby sturdy tree, went to the edge of the cliff and started lowering himself down. The descent wasn’t very difficult and he soon reached the end of the rope. Then he looked down. The upper edge of the cave opening was still half a meter from his feet. Taking a deep breath he let loose of the rope and fell. He just about caught the edge and pulled himself up. “Come on, Monty!” he called up. “Coming” he yelled back. A few moments later Monty dropped to the ground almost falling off the edge, but in the last moment Bellamy caught him. Bellamy helped Monty into the cave where they both lay panting for some seconds. Then Bellamy sat up and looked around the cave. It was a dark tunnel. Monty took the flashlight from the backpack he had taken down with him. They started to follow the tunnel. It went straight ahead for roughly 20 meters, and then made a sharp right turn. Behind that Bellamy stopped suddenly, making Monty crash into him. “What is it?” Monty hissed in a slightly panicked voice. “Don’t you hear that?” Bellamy hissed back. “Hear what?!” Monty asked. “There’s some kind of laughter or crying down there!” Bellamy said surprised Monty couldn’t hear it. “Are you sure you’re alright, man?” Monty said gently slapping Bellamy on the back, “I think the air in here’s not very good.” “I’m serious!” Bellamy shot Monty an evil look. “So am I” Monty said, “I don’t hear a thing.” Bellamy ignored him and went further down the tunnel, Clarke would never ask him these things she knew he had very sensitive hearing. Monty considered his chances of survival if he said anything else and came to the conclusion to just follow in silence. “You were right!” Monty suddenly said stopping and listening to a sound coming from the end of the tunnel. “I’m always right” Bellamy said, “Now shut up so I can think.” Monty rolled his eyes at his comment but kept quiet. Bellamy peeked around the corner. Two grounders sat there at a fire and behind them… Jasper! He was bound at his ankles, knees, chest and wrist and gagged so he wouldn’t scream. Bellamy looked back to Monty who watched every move Bellamy made. He motioned at Monty to stay quiet and took his knife from his belt. Then he leaned forward to Monty and whispered “Stay here.” The grounders were facing away from Bellamy and he used this to his advantage to creep up behind them. He sneaked up behind the first grounder and with a quick move slit his throat. Now the second was on his feet, fury in his eyes, sword raised, ready to strike. Bellamy with his little knife felt a bit helpless, he wished he had taken his bow and arrows. The grounder had a far greater reach with his long sword, so Bellamy would have to compensate with speed. The moment the grounder drew back his sword, Bellamy stepped closer to the grounder, stabbing him in his stomach. But he didn’t see the fist coming. The impact took him off his feet and next thing he knew, Bellamy was sprawled on the floor on his back, the grounder on top of him. Bellamy had lost his knife during his fall and was now helpless while the fists of the grounder pounded him very hard, stopping him from moving anywhere. Monty, who had been standing behind the wall the whole time watching the scenario, grabbed the knife lying near him and ran into the fight. However, the grounder noticed him. But Monty was already too close and stabbed the knife into the grounder’s heart. The grounder’s eyes became large in shock, his hands went to the knife imbedded in his chest and he started coughing blood. Drawing out the knife he fell to his side and stopped breathing.  
Monty rushed to Bellamy’s side. “Are you OK?” he asked. “Yeah, I’m fine. Untie Jasper first” he answered weakly while sitting up. “Like hell I will” Monty said, “you’re bleeding from every opening in your face! How many fingers?” he said while holding up his hand. “Three?” Bellamy asked narrowing his eyes to see better. “I think you’re concussed. We need to get you help as soon as possible!” “Wouldn’t it be better if you did that together? I don’t think you can carry me alone” Bellamy said feeling a bit dizzy in his head. “Well, duh. Wait here, I’ll get Jasper. Whatever you do DON’T fall asleep!” “And what if I see a light should I follow it?” Bellamy asked cocky. “You’re not gonna see a light, because you won’t faint” Monty reached Jasper who sat there still a bit shocked about what just happened. He removed the gags first, then cut the ropes that were holding his friend hostage. “Thank you!” Jasper said relieved rubbing his wrists. “You OK? Did they do something to you?” Monty asked urgently. “Besides tying me up and letting me starve? No.” Jasper answered with a smile on his face. “Can you get up alright?” “Yeah, I think so…” Jasper said standing on his feet. Monty suddenly drew Jasper into a hug. “I’m happy we found you!” Monty whispered. “Guys, I’m dying over here” Bellamy called from the other side of the cave. “Jasper you need to help me get Bellamy out of the cave. Can you do that?” Monty asked looking back at Bellamy. “Sure, just hang on a moment until I can feel my legs again.” After a few moments Monty and Jasper went to Bellamy and helped him up to his feet. “Can you walk?” Jasper asked. “Of course” Bellamy said, stumbled a few steps forward but before hitting the ground Monty and Jasper caught him. “This isn’t gonna work”, Monty muttered, “we’ll have to carry him.” “Yes! I always wanted to be carried!” Bellamy sang happily. “Maybe we should just leave him here”, Jasper said, rolling his eyes. “Clarke will kill us if we do that!” Monty disagreed. “I was joking”, Jasper sighed. “Well let’s get out of here! Before one of the grounders revives as a zombie!” Monty said taking Bellamy under his shoulders. “Holy shit! That can happen?” Jasper gasped dramatically. “I don’t know. Maybe… I just read it somewhere…” “You can read?” Bellamy asked. “Of course I can, don’t you?” Monty asked innocently. “You really don’t get sarcasm, do you?” Bellamy said and Jasper couldn’t suppress a grin. “Let’s just get out and not chitchat while you’re dying!” Monty said flushing. “Probably a good idea”, Bellamy agreed. Together they slowly started walking toward the exit of the tunnel. Soon, they reached the entrance of the cave. “Let’s just hope Clarkes back with longer ropes”, Monty said. “Clarke?!” he yelled. “Babe?! You there?!” Bellamy cried. “Hello?” was the weak reply from above. “Is Clarke back with the ropes?” Monty yelled again. “Yes, I am. What do you want us to do?” “Tie the one end of the rope at this rock up there and let the other one down to us!” “OK, hold on.” After a few minutes Clarke let the rope down. “We’ll send Bellamy first. Be careful!” “Alright…” the answer came suspicious, “what happened?” “We’ll tell you about it later”, Jasper called while tying the rope securely around Bellamy’s chest and waist, “just pull!” Bellamy slowly went up and up until he got pulled up onto the platform. Hands grabbed him when he couldn’t pull himself up and he was gently carried to a patch of soft grass. Clarke appeared above him, fear written on her face. “Oh god, what happened to you?” she asked, tears in her eyes while gently taking his face in her small hands and examining the damage. “A grounder and I had a little disagreement” he answered with a small smile. “You call that small?! You’re bleeding, and your face is so swollen you look like a different person.” Bellamy wiped away a tear from Clarke’s face,”hey, I’m going to be alright.” “Promise?” “Promise. And on the bright side, you can keep me in bed all day long now”, he said with a smile.


End file.
